Frozenlock
by PhoenixNephilm4
Summary: "Do you want to play deductions? Or do you want to build a snowman?" Basically Frozen storyline, but with Sherlock characters xD Sherlock is Anna, Mycroft is Elsa, Molly is Hans (No hate please - nothing against Sherlolly shippers I promise), Greg is Olaf, Mary is Sven and John is Kristoff No hate please on character equivalency choices
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

_I decided to undertake the task of writing Frozen with characters from Sherlock... big task...  
_

_This first bit is only short, but I'll add more soon._

_Like, comment and review please!_

* * *

"Mike?"

"Go away Sherlock, go back to sleep" nine year old Mycroft mumbled as his little brother jumped on the bed with a sigh.

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake"

"Go to bed" Mycroft said, pushing his five year old brother to the floor.

Sherlock huffed quietly and leaned his head close to his brother.

"Do you want to play deductions?"

"No, Sherlock, go away"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Prince Sherlock?"

"Hmm? Who is it?" Sherlock asked, sitting up sleepily and rubbing his eyes as the door opened.

"Oh Sherlock" an old woman's voice said fondly, and he blinked at Mrs Hudson, who had looked after him for as long as he could remember, since he was little.

"What is it?" he asked, yawning and running his fingers through his hair.

"It's coronation day. Time to get up" Mrs Hudson crossed the room and yanked open the curtains, and Sherlock hissed at the light.

"Great. Is Mycroft up yet?"

"He cares for himself, you know that. I was only employed to look after the little troublemaker that somehow grew up into an obnoxious prince"

"Careful, Hudders, I could have you sacked for that comment" Sherlock said lightly, climbing from his bed.

"You won't though. I know you"

"True, very true. Well, I'm awake now. I'll be there soon, just let me get dressed" Sherlock yawned again, and Mrs Hudson tutted.

"See you in a few minutes then" she nodded to him and left the room. Sherlock waited until the door was shut before looking at his suit that had been pressed and cleaned specially for the coronation of his older brother. He sighed, and dressed quickly, checking his reflection in the mirror before stepping up to the window and resting his hands on the window sill, peering down out at the world. The gates would open soon, ready for the coronation, and he although he would never admit it, he was nervous and excited at the same time. The gates hadn't been open for as long as he could remember, since a long time before the death of his parents. Since the gates had shut for good, he had not seen much of his brother, who locked himself in his room and rarely emerged anymore.

"What if I meet someone?" Sherlock whispered to himself. "A nice girl, perhaps, who does not mind my rudeness, someone who cares for me. But if Mycroft shuts the gates again, then I will never see her"

Sherlock frowned down at the crowds gathered outside the gates, waiting for them to open, and he made his decision.

"If I meet the one for me tonight, then I shall propose marriage to her. It is only logical and the only way I could see her again" he muttered to himself as Mrs Hudson poked her head around the door.

"Prince Sherlock? It is time. The gates are opening"

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_

_Hey hey hey! Again, yeah, I know this is short... but it will pick up soon... _

_Like, comment and review if you like it! _

_Reviews make me happy :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"I crown you King Mycroft of Arendelle"

Everyone rose to their feet, and Mycroft, looking stiff and uncomfortable, turned and placed the sceptre back on the cushion and pulled on his leather gloves again. Sherlock applauded with the others, and tried to make eye contact with his brother, who was looking at his shoes, breathing heavily. As everyone moved to the ballroom for the party, Sherlock hurried to catch up with his brother, trying to avoid stepping on his cloak.

"Mike? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sherlock. I think that as king you should call me Mycroft. I am not a child anymore"

"Neither am I, your highness" Sherlock smirked.

"Presenting King Mycroft and Prince Sherlock of Arendelle!" a voice announced as they entered the ballroom, and everyone turned to bow to the new king.

"Well, Sherlock, I think it is time for you to go and socialise, seen as you have pestered me for at least five years about opening the gates"

"Indeed I shall. Are the gates going to remain open?" Sherlock asked hopefully, although his hope died instantly when Mycroft's gaze slid away from him.

"I can't do that, Sherlock"

"Of course you can! You're king now!"

"Maybe so, but I can't. It's safer if they stay shut. Go and enjoy the freedom while you can then, brother mine"

"Alright" Sherlock muttered, turning and striding away, wandering through the crowds and over to the buffet table, deciding to sample the variety of chocolates on display.

"Good evening, your highness" a voice said quietly, and he whirled around to see a young woman stood behind him. She curtseyed, and he coughed slightly.

"Yes, good evening. Who are you?" he asked, before mentally cursing himself because he had probably sounded rude.

"I am Princess Molly of the Southern Isles" Molly curtseyed again.

"I am Prince Sherlock, although I get the feeling you already knew that" he smiled widely, and she batted her eyelashes, giggling. He offered her his arm. "Do you wish to dance?"

"It would be my honour, Prince Sherlock"

"So, Princess Molly. Tell me about your life in the Southern Isles" Sherlock asked quietly.

"Well, I have twelve older brothers and sisters"

"Really? It must be busy where you are"

"What about you, your highness? And if you don't mind my asking, what is that light streak in your hair?" Molly asked.

"Me? Well, I have one brother, the newly crowned king Mycroft. And the streak in my hair I've had for years, ever since I was little" Sherlock glanced over his shoulder at Mycroft, who was staring at him looking faintly amused. He sighed quietly, and took Molly's arm. "Why don't we talk outside? It's rather warm in here"

"Oh, of course, your highness" Molly replied, following Sherlock out into the courtyard. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? No, no, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about when I was younger, about five, and Mycroft was my best friend. He would always be there for me, and then suddenly, one day, he locked himself in his room, the gates shut and I hardly saw him after that"

"That's so sad"

"Hmm. Then of course our parents died at sea, and I was even lonelier" Sherlock turned away, and sighed, looking up at the stars.

"What you need, your highness, is someone to look after you" Molly said quietly, and he glanced around at her.

"I have Mrs Hudson, who's been my sort of nanny since I was a baby. I get the feeling you were referring to yourself, perhaps, or another suitor?"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are the nicest person I have spoken to today. Including my brother" Sherlock said quietly, and Molly giggled, blushing slightly.

"I thank you for your kind words, your highness" she curtseyed, and he huffed quietly.

"You do not have to call me that. Call me Sherlock"

"I could not do that, your highness"

"Yes you can. Hey, can I just say something crazy?" Sherlock asked, his lips quirking up in a smile.

"I love crazy" Molly smiled back.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you" Sherlock turned and pointed at Molly, smiling.

"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue" she replied, and Sherlock laughed.

"But with you, I found my place. And it's nothing like I've ever known before"

"Love is an open door" Molly whispered, and Sherlock's eyes lit up and he beamed widely. "I mean it's crazy"

"What?"

"We finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches!" Sherlock laughed.

"That's what I was going to say! I've never met someone who-"

"-Thinks so much like me" Sherlock sang at the same time. "Jinx!"

"Jinx again! Our mental synchronisation can have but one explanation-"

"You"

"-And I"

"Were just meant to be" Sherlock took Molly's hands and twirled her around the courtyard.

"Say goodbye to the pain of the past"

"We don't have to feel it, anymore! Love is an open door!" Sherlock continued to sing.

"With you!"

"With you!" he agreed.

"Love is an open door" they finished at the same time, and Sherlock pulled Molly against him, smiling widely down at her.

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Molly squealed, and Sherlock hugged her, laughing.

"Brother mine?" Sherlock asked tentatively, holding Molly's hand as he stepped up to where Mycroft was stood still watching everyone. He turned, slightly surprised to see his brother.

"Hello Sherlock. Enjoying the celebrations?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. This is Princess Molly of the Southern Isles" he introduced, and Molly curtseyed to Mycroft.

"An honour, your highness" she said quietly.

"And to meet you as well" Mycroft bowed his head, and Sherlock grinned widely.

"Mike, we have some good news"

"Which is? And I asked you not to call me Mike"

"Alright, alright, sorry. Molly and I are engaged to be married, and we ask for your blessing in our marriage" Sherlock beamed, and Molly giggled, clutching his arm.

"No"

"Sorry?" Sherlock asked, his grin fading instantly.

"I will not bless your marriage. You are not getting married, Sherlock, especially not to someone you have only just met. I think the celebrations have gone on for long enough. Time to lock the gates, I think" Mycroft was about to summon the guard, when Sherlock caught his wrist.

"What? No! You can't lock me in here again!" Sherlock cried. "You can't tell me what to do"

"I am the king, Sherlock, you are not. I can tell you what to do, and I will, and you are certainly not marrying Princess Molly here" Mycroft replied, turning to the nearest guard. "Everybody out, then seal the gates"

"Yes, your majesty" the guard bowed, and Sherlock grabbed Mycroft's wrist again, and when his brother jerked away from him, his glove came off in Sherlock's hand, causing him to turn again.

"Give me my glove back" he snatched at the glove, and Sherlock raised it above his head.

"Not until you promise to explain to me why the hell you are against love and feelings and why we have to lock the gates?"

"Sherlock! Please, give me my glove, I need it, please"

"Not until you explain" Sherlock folded his arms defiantly.

"Sherlock, please, you don't understand, you never have done"

"Then tell me! Tell me so I can understand!" Sherlock pleaded, reaching out to touch Mycroft's arm.

"Leave me alone!" Mycroft shouted, throwing his arm out defensively. Several icicles sprouted from the ground, sealing him away from his brother, who starred open mouthed.

"Mike?"

"I said leave me alone! Get out, all of you, GET OUT!" Mycroft screamed, before turning and running from the castle. Molly grabbed Sherlock's arm.

"Did you know?"

"Know he could fire ice from his hands? No, I didn't... he hid it from me the whole time..." Sherlock trailed off, and jumped over the ice. "I need to talk to him..."

Before Molly could say anything else, Sherlock ran outside, where several voice were screaming. He soon saw why. The water fountain had frozen to form an elegant ice sculpture, and Mycroft was trying to dodge through the crowds to the gates.

"Mike! Wait!" Sherlock called, running after him as it started snowing, and Mycroft paused.

"No, Sherlock, you must stay here. Arendelle needs someone in charge, and seen as that can no longer be me, it must be you" Mycroft turned away. "Do not follow me, Sherlock, I mean it"

Sherlock stopped, watching as his brother ran away into the growing darkness and swirling snowstorm.

"Get after him! Kill him!" the Duke of Weselton shouted, and Sherlock whirled around to face the crowds.

"Nobody is to go after my brother. I will go alone, is that clear? I leave Princess Molly of the Southern Isles in charge" Sherlock fetched his horse from the stable, and Molly hugged him.

"Stay safe, Sherlock" she whispered, and he patted her shoulder grimly.

"He is my brother, he will not harm me. I will be back soon, and we will get married, I promise" Sherlock winked at her, and then nudged his horse in the side, and they took off at a gallop.

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_

_Just a quick disclaimer to say I OWN NOTHING (although I wish I did)  
_

_Sherlock belongs to the BBC_

_Frozen belongs to Disney, as does the song "Love is an open door"_


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, Wayfarer, he can't have gotten that far" Sherlock urged his horse forward through the snow. However, Wayfarer had other ideas, and reared backwards, tossing Sherlock into the snow before turning and galloping back the way they had come. "Thanks for your help you useless horse!" Sherlock shouted, picking himself up and dusting snow from his rumpled suit. He sighed, imagining Mrs Hudson's face if she saw his ruined suit, and frowned when he spotted Oaken's travelling post. He pushed his way inside, hoping to find a winter coat.

"Yoo hoo! Big summer blow-out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, _ja_?" The man behind the counter said, holding up a bottle of sun balm. Sherlock laughed nervously.

"Sounds great, but right now, um, have you got any winter coats?" he asked, and Oaken pointed to the corner.

"Winter department over there"

"Thank you" Sherlock moved to the winter department with a sigh as the door opened and a short figure entered, covered in snow. He picked up some rope, a pickaxe and a bunch of carrots and dumped them on the counter.

"That will cost you thirty" Oaken said, and the man sighed. Sherlock glanced around curiously.

"Come on, I've only got ten" the man protested.

"Then you can have the carrots and nothing else"

"Please? I'm in financial trouble here! My business is failing!" he turned and glanced at Sherlock. "I sell ice for a living"

"Oh, right. I can see why that is a rough business right now" Sherlock mumbled, looking back at the winter stock.

"Please? Ten's all I've got"

"No deal"

"You're a crook, you know that?" the man sighed, and Oaken stood and tossed him out of the shop, telling him to stay away. Sherlock turned back to the counter with a long winter coat and a blue scarf.

"How much for all of this? Including the carrots, the pickaxe and the rope?" he asked, and Oaken frowned.

"You should not feel the need to pay for that man"

"But I wish to. How much?"

"It might be beyond you"

"Really?" Sherlock smirked, pulling his wallet from his suit jacket pocket.

"Sixty" Oaken mumbled, and Sherlock handed him the money with a smirk.

"You know who I am?"

"Nice customer with lots of money free to come back again?" Oaken asked, smiling.

"Well, other than that. I'm Prince Sherlock of Arendelle. Listen, has anyone else been through here? Maybe looked a bit like me, but taller, my brother, the king?"

"No, your highness, only you and rude man"

"I see. Thank you" Sherlock smiled, picking up the supplies and heading outside. He knew the man had gone to the small barn, and could hear a banjo playing softly, and he pulled on his new coat and scarf before stepping up to the barn, listening. The man appeared to be singing a duet with himself, and Sherlock shook his head, pushing open the door.

"Beautiful singing from your reindeer" he remarked, and the man jumped.

"What who are you?" he spluttered.

"Prince Sherlock of Arendelle. I need your assistance"

"And what would the prince require my assistance in?" the man asked, sitting up.

"I need a guide to the north mountain, where the snow is blowing down from"

"Oh really? No deal, _your highness_"

Sherlock sighed quietly, and threw the sack containing the pickaxe and rope at the man, who looked up in surprise.

"Fine. We leave in the morning"

"No, we leave now" Sherlock insisted.

"No chance. You forgot Mary's carrots" the man lay back and closed his eyes, and Sherlock threw the carrots at him.

"We leave now" he insisted, and the man sat up, holding a carrot out to his reindeer, Mary, who took it from him gently.

"Fine" the man stood, shaking hay from his hair, and prepared his sled. "Come on Mary"

"So what's your name?" Sherlock asked as Mary started pulling them through the snow.

"John"

"Nice to meet you"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so interested in heading up the north mountain?" John asked, adjusting the reins he was holding.

"My brother caused this winter, and I plan on talking to him and stopping him"

"What made your brother go bat crap ice crazy?"

"You are talking to the Prince, and are speaking of the King. Do not be rude"

"Apologies, sir"

"Hmm. And I guess it was my fault for pushing him too far. I got engaged, you see, and he freaked a bit because I'd only just met her and..."

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you'd just met? Didn't your parents warn you about strangers?"

"Of course they did! Molly is not a stranger"

"Really? What's her last name?"

"Um..." Sherlock mumbled, trying to recall the guest list. "Hooper. Molly Hooper of the Southern Isles"

"Favourite food?"

"Um... Sandwiches"

"Best friend's name?"

"Sarah" Sherlock made up on the spot.

"Eye colour?"

"...Hazel?" Sherlock guessed.

"I see. And you really think talking to your brother is going to help? Has it worked before?"

"Well, no, but now I know that he has this power, I can talk to him about it"

"You didn't even know he did this? Wow you really are something, aren't you?" John snorted with laughter, and Sherlock huffed, not used to people laughing at him.

"You do realise that right now I am the only one who stands a chance of helping you rescue your ice business and that once again I seem to have to remind you I am a prince?"

"Sorry, sorry, your highness"

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_

_Just to clarify:  
_

_Mycroft is Elsa (The 'Iceman')_

_Sherlock is Anna_

_John is Kristoff_

_Molly is Hans_

_Mary is Sven_

_Thanks for reading :)_


	5. Chapter 5

After awhile, the mountain became too steep for Mary to pull the sled, so they started making their way on foot, but John stopped when he heard a voice chattering away about different coloured flowers, and Sherlock whirled around in time to see a snowman wander into the clearing, who stopped when he saw them.

"That's a talking snowman" John pointed out unhelpfully, and Sherlock tutted.

"Excellent deduction, John" he muttered, crouching beside the snowman, who smiled widely at him.

"Hi there! I'm Greg Lestrade and I like warm hugs!"

"Wait a second... Greg?" Sherlock asked incredulously, remembering the snowman he had built with Mycroft one winter years ago called Greg. "Of course, Greg"

"And you are?" Greg asked.

"Oh, I'm Sherlock"

"Uh-huh. And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Greg asked, looking at John and Mary.

"Um that's Mary"

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

"Err... Mary"

"Oh! That makes things easier for me"

"Um, Greg, did Mycroft build you?" Sherlock asked as John pulled off one of Greg's stick arms and examined it.

"Yeah, why?" Greg asked, and Sherlock's heart leapt.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Sherlock asked, ignoring John who was still examining Greg's arm, which slapped him.

"Stop it, Mary! Trying to focus here! Yeah, why?" Greg asked as he reattached his arm.

"Because he's going to talk to the king and bring back summer" John muttered.

"Ooh summer! I've always loved the idea of summer!" Greg clapped happily.

"Seriously? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat" John snorted, and Sherlock glared at him and stood.

"Do you think you could show us the way, Greg?"

"Of course! This way!" Greg bounded off through the snow, and John grabbed Sherlock's arm, earning an irritated hiss from the prince.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he muttered. "You're trusting a snowman?"

"He is not any snowman. He's identical to the one I built when I was a kid with Mycroft. Except he's alive"

"Um, guys, I thought you want to go find Mycroft? Or do you want some private time alone?" Greg smirked, and Sherlock wrenched his arm from John's grip.

"No, no, we're coming" he said, and Greg set off again, and Sherlock whipped around to face John again. "Don't touch me again, is that clear?"

"Why? You afraid of me?" John snorted with laughter as they set off following Greg.

"I am not afraid of you. I simply do not like human contact much"

"How were you planning on getting married then?"

"None of your business. Molly is special"

"Sure, sure"

"This is the mountain!" Greg cried, pointing excitedly at it, and Sherlock and John looked up at the top.

"You planning on climbing up there? 'Cause I'm not" John folded his arms, smirking, and Sherlock glared at him.

"I don't seem to have much choice..." Sherlock muttered, moving forward to place his hands to the rock surface.

"Um, guys, I don't know if now is a good time to mention it but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want to go" Greg called, and Sherlock let go of the mountain, turning to see the snowman was pointing at an elegant icy staircase that led up to the front of a huge glittering ice castle. John stared in awe.

"Now that's ice! I might cry!"

"Go ahead, I won't judge" Sherlock snorted. "Mike always did love to show off..." he muttered as they headed up the stairs, Greg laughing happily and Mary watching them from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mike?"

"Mycroft. He scarcely permits me to call him Mike now, so please don't. In fact, I think that for now you should wait out here and let me talk to him alone first. Last time I introduced him to someone he froze the place"

"But... but... ice palace! Ice is my life!" John protested, and Sherlock sighed.

"I mean it. Wait here" He stepped up to the doors, and tapped them lightly, causing them to open slowly. Greg was about to skip past into the castle, when Sherlock caught him. "Maybe you should wait with John, Greg"

"Aww please?" Greg whined.

"Just... give us a minute, please?" Sherlock asked, and Greg sighed, moving to sit beside John at the top of the icy stairs.

"One... two... three... four..." he started counting, and Sherlock stepped into the castle, looking around in awe at the glimmering stairs and ice sculptures.

"Mike?" he called. "Mike?"

"Sherlock?" a voice responded, and Mycroft appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Mike!" Sherlock rushed up the stairs, and his brother stepped back.

"Why are you here, Sherlock? I told you not to follow me"

"And I didn't listen. Please, Mike, can you stop this?"

"Stop what?"

"The winter! You've gone and frozen Arendelle!"

"I have?"

"Yes! Please, Mike, come back and stop it"

"I... I don't think I can" Mycroft mumbled as the door opened and a familiar voice called out.

"Hi, my name's Greg Lestrade and I like warm hugs!" Greg bounded up the stairs.

"Greg?" Mycroft asked incredulously.

"He's like the one we built as kids, Mike"

"I can see that" Mycroft looked at his hands, slightly surprised that his ability had created a living snowman.

"You have to bring back summer!" Greg murmured.

"I can't... Sherlock, you have to go"

"What why?"

"It's not safe for you here... I'm too unpredictable, you saw what happened before"

"I trust you"

"You shouldn't. Now go, please" Mycroft closed his eyes, turning away from his brother.

"Maybe we should go, Sherlock" Greg said gently, tugging the hem of Sherlock's coat.

"No"

"Please, Sherlock. I... I'm ordering you to leave"

"You may be king, but you're my older brother, and I don't have to follow what you say!" Sherlock replied, stepping closer. Mycroft didn't get to respond as John came skidding into the room.

"Oh dear me, not again. Sherlock, you are not marrying this person, nor are you marrying Molly" Mycroft sighed.

"I don't want to marry John! He brought me here"

"Nice ice palace you've got here, your majesty" John nodded at Mycroft, looking around.

"Sherlock, you, John and Greg must leave now, is that clear?"

"Ice crystal clear" John smirked, but he didn't move, and neither did Sherlock or Greg.

"Leave!" Mycroft fired an icy blast at Sherlock, which hit him in the chest. He sunk to his knees, gasping.

"Mike..."

"I... I'm sorry..." Mycroft turned and ran, as John turned to Sherlock, who had managed to stand up again.

"What's going on? I thought you were talking to the king? Did it work?"

"What do you think? He just hit me in the heart with his icy powers" Sherlock gasped.

"Your highness? Prince Sherlock? Are you alright?" John knelt down beside him and touched his forehead, ignoring the prince when he jerked backwards. "You're freezing, come on, I have some friends who can help"

"Th-thanks" Sherlock muttered, shivering and pulling his coat around him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going?" Greg asked.

"To see my friends"

"Why?"

"Because he's ill" John pointed at Sherlock, who shuddered. Greg patted his arm.

"It's going to be ok"

"R-right" Sherlock muttered.

"Ooh look! You have a pretty white streak in your hair!" Greg pointed excitedly, and Sherlock reached up to touch his hair.

"No, Greg, I've had that for ages"

"He's right, your highness" John said gently, and Sherlock shuddered again. "We have to hurry"

"Hey guys! Look, we really need your help" John called, striding over to a pile of rocks.

"Wait what? What is he doing?" Greg asked, and Sherlock shook his head.

"I don't know" he muttered, pulling his scarf tighter against his neck.

"I'll distract him while you run" Greg whispered, before going and patting the top of one of the rocks. "Hi Mary's family!" he glanced back at Sherlock, who looked amused. "Why aren't you running? I insist that you run"

Suddenly, the rocks shifted, and Greg gasped.

"Trolls?" Sherlock asked, confused, as the trolls all hugged John, pulling his coat and shaking his hand.

"Hey, hey, nice to see you too! But we've got a real problem"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm fine. It's actually Prince Sherlock that needs you" John gestured to Sherlock, and the trolls turned to rush to him, touching his coat, examining his face.

"He's very pretty" one of them remarked whilst Sherlock stood still, his jaw clenched.

"He's cold, John, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing! His brother, the king, he... sort of fired ice at his heart" John mumbled as the leader of the trolls, the wisest and most ancient, came forward as Sherlock's knees buckled. John caught him, noticing with a start that the white streak in his hair now covered more of his head than before. The leader touched his forehead.

"His heart has been frozen"

"I have been reliably informed I don't have one" Sherlock muttered, remembering what he had been told several times and still managing to be his usual snappy self despite his weakened state.

"But we both know that's not quite true" Greg giggled, taking Sherlock's hand.

"There is only one thing to thaw a frozen heart"

"Which is?" John asked, desperation in his voice.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, or to ice forever he shall freeze. Kiss him"

"What? No! We're... we're not... not a couple!" John spluttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! He's engaged, he's got a fiancé, he's going to get married, he-" John broke off and looked at Sherlock, who had curled up on the floor. "Molly"

"What?"

"Molly. Your fiancé. An act of true love" John said, and Sherlock blinked.

"Molly... yes..." he mumbled, and John helped him up as his hair continued to turn white.

"Come on, we've got to get you back right away. A true love's kiss from Molly should help"

"Let's go and kiss Molly!" Greg shouted as Mary carried them back to Arendelle. "Who _is_ this Molly?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_

_Hope you like it so far!  
_

_Once again, I OWN NOTHING_

_Like, Comment and review! I love reviews! Makes me happy :D_


	7. Chapter 7

"Open the gates! Prince Sherlock has returned!" a voice shouted, and the gates opened and people immediately rushed forward and took Sherlock from John.

"The king froze his heart, he has to be kissed by Molly, his true love" John told them, and they thanked him before shutting him out. John turned back to Mary, and started walking away sadly. Mary followed and nudged him gently.

"No, Mary, we can't go back" he muttered. "The prince is where he belongs, with his fiancé"

"Wait here, I shall fetch Princess Molly" the servant bowed to Sherlock, who huddled on the sofa beside the fire, rubbing his arms and trying to stay warm. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, and shuddered again when he saw his hair, once thick and glossy dark brown had turned white, the colour of snow. The door opened and Molly hurried in.

"A... t-true l-l-loves kiss c-can thaw a f-frozen heart" Sherlock stammered, and Molly smiled, leaning down over him. Just as they were about to kiss, Molly smiled, and pulled back.

"Oh Sherlock. If only there was someone out there who loved you"

"But... you said you loved me..." Sherlock mumbled. "What are you doing?" he asked as Molly picked up a pitcher of water and throwing it onto the fire, dousing it immediately.

"I was thirteenth in line in my own kingdom. I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere along the line... you were so desperate for love, and so willing! I never thought you would propose marriage the moment we met, but you were so desperate. And now, I need to delived your brother's sentence"

"My brother's what? He's not here, he's at the north mountain" Sherlock mumbled.

"Your brother is locked in a cell downstairs at my orders. I sent my people to bring him here after your horse returned alone"

"No... you won't get away with this... you're no match for him"

"Oh, Sherlock. _You_ were no match for him. I, however, will deliver the sentence and watch his execution with pleasure" Molly turned and left the room, locking the door behind her. Sherlock shuddered again, knowing he had to get out and save Mycroft. He slid from the sofa and onto the floor, and groaned, too weak to stand. He curled up, waiting to freeze and waiting to die, knowing there was nothing to be done. He closed his eyes, and his thoughts turned to John.

He was such a nice man, with his fondness for his reindeer and love of his ice business. Sherlock sighed, wondering what John thought of him. He probably thought he was an obnoxious prat, when there was a click and the lock opened. Sherlock looked up, his thinking John had come to save him, except when the door swung open he saw a small figure.

"G-Greg?" Sherlock stuttered.

"Sherlock? What happened to your true love kiss?" Greg asked.

"M-Molly doesn't l-l-love me... she's g-going to kill Mike..."

"Well, we can't let that happen. What happened to the fire?"

"Molly put it out and left me to die" Sherlock muttered. "I don't even know what love is"

"Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. Like how John brought you here to Molly and then left you forever"

"John... he loves me?" Sherlock asked, eyes wide.

"You really don't know about love, do you?" Greg laughed.

"Greg... I'm freezing" Sherlock mumbled.

"Alright, hold on" Greg piled more firewood into the fireplace and struck a match, staring in awe at the fire. "So this is heat..."

"G-Greg... move away! You'll melt" Sherlock stammered as Greg helped him move closer to the fire in an effort to keep warm.

"Some people are worth melting for" Greg smiled as his face began to slip sideways. "Although maybe not right this second"

"Move back" Sherlock tried to shove the snowman, just as the window blew open.

"Hold on, let me shut that" Greg scrambled up onto the side to shut the window, and frowned. "Hang on, I see someone coming" he snapped off an icicle and formed a telescope. "It's John and Mary!"

"John? Really?" Sherlock raised his head weakly.

"I guess he really doesn't love you enough to leave you forever" Greg sighed.

"Greg, help me up. I have to see John"


	8. Chapter 8

"Why? Oh, oh, oh! I know why! Your true love! Oh, this is so exciting! Come on, you have to kiss and I have to see it!" Greg grabbed Sherlock's arm and pulled him from the room as the snow storm outside picked up. "Looks like we're going to have to break the window, the place is full of ice. I think Mycroft escaped"

"Mike... John..." Sherlock mumbled as they jumped from the window.

"Sherlock, careful!" Greg called as Sherlock wrestled his way through the storm towards the approaching figure.

"John!"

"Sherlock!" John shouted. "Mary, come on! Time's running out!"

"John, please!" Sherlock whimpered. Movement caught his eye, and he turned his head to see Mycroft crouched on the ice, his shoulders hunched and shaking. Sherlock also saw the figure approaching behind his brother with a sword in her hand.

"Mike..." Sherlock mumbled, changing course. He had to stop Molly from killing his brother.

"Sherlock!" John shouted again when he saw where Sherlock was going. The world was beginning to warp in and out of focus for Sherlock, and with his last ounce of strength, he filled his mind with an image of John's face as he flung himself between the sword that came arching through the air and his crying brother.

_CLANG._

The sword struck Sherlock's outstretched hand and shattered. Mycroft raised his head and looked around to see the frozen sculpture of his brother stood over him with his hand flung out protectively. He stood, his gaze meeting Molly's, who was staring at the sculpture in shock.

"You lied to me... he wasn't dead..."

"He is now" Molly smirked, and with a blast of icy wind Mycroft sent her backwards as John and Greg reached them.

"We were too late" Greg murmured, and John hid his face in his hands as Mycroft sobbed, hugging the sculpture.

"Oh Sherlock, Sherlock I'm so sorry, I never meant to do this, I never meant to hurt you, oh Sherlock, I'm so sorry" he cried, his hand stroking his brother's frozen hair, his face in the sculpture's shoulder. The sculpture began to melt slowly, and Greg breathed in sharply, and Mary nudged John, who raised his head to look as Sherlock lightly patted Mycroft's back.

"Mike"

Mycroft jumped and raised his tear streaked face to see his younger brother smiling down at him.

"Sherlock?" he asked incredulously, and Sherlock laughed.

"Of course it's me" he replied as Mycroft pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Sherlock I am so, so, sorry for freezing you"

"Hmm... Now the question is, do I forgive you?" Sherlock mused, and when Mycroft gaped at him he laughed again. "I'm kidding, of course I forgive you. On one condition"

"Which is?"

"You never lock me out again" Sherlock patted Mycroft's back, and Mycroft laughed, nodding.

"Never again. The gates will remain open"

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart" Greg clapped, and Mycroft looked around at him.

"Of course... love" he smiled, and raised his hands. At once, the snow stopped, and the ice slowly began to melt. A short distance away, they saw Molly. Mycroft glanced at Sherlock, who straightened his scarf and strode forward, his long coat flapping in the breeze. He caught her shoulder, and she spun around to face him.

"You're a lying cheat, you know that? Get out of my sight and never come back" Sherlock slapped her across the face, sending her reeling backwards, and she turned and ran, and Sherlock turned around, smirking.

"So this is summer! It's so... beautiful! This is the happiest day of my life!" Greg sighed as he began to melt slowly. "And quite possibly the last..."

"Hang in there, Greg" Mycroft waved his hand, and Greg stopped melting, and a snow cloud formed above his head.

"Ooh! My own personal flurry! Thank you!" he giggled, and Mycroft smiled.

"Anytime, Greg"

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_

_One more chapter to go!  
_

_Hope you've liked this! I know I had fun writing it :)_

_Once again, I LOVE reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

"It occurred to me that we never returned to your sled, John" Sherlock said, walking slowly alongside John through the square, his hands behind his back.

"Oh. It doesn't matter"

"No, no, I felt responsible" Sherlock clamped his hands over John's eyes with a smirk.

"Your highness?"

"Hold on, ah, here we go" Sherlock removed his hands, and John blinked at the new gleaming sled. "You like it?"

"I... I can't accept this" John mumbled.

"Of course you can. King's orders. You're now the official Arendelle Ice master and deliverer"

"Get out. That's not a real thing"

"Of course it is. Plus, look, this sled has a cup holder" Sherlock pointed out, before stepping back, his hands behind his back. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" John laughed, and was about to hug Sherlock, when he stopped, remembering Sherlock's warning not to touch him because he hated human contact. Sherlock grinned widely.

"You have permission to hug me" he said, and John hugged him lightly, and Sherlock laughed, putting his arms around John as well. "And in future, you don't need to ask or look for permission"

"But... you hate human contact..." John said, pulling back, and Sherlock sighed.

"Come with me into the palace, and I'll show you some things" he turned and started walking back to the palace, his hands behind his back, John trailing behind him.

"What is it?" John asked as they stopped in the portrait hallway, and Sherlock gestured to a painting.

"These are my parents, who died when I was seven. Mycroft was eleven. Before this, when I was five, Mycroft suddenly shut me out, and I never saw him. After my parent's deaths, I had no one. Mycroft ignored me. I was alone, and I did not know what it meant to feel human contact, or to feel loved"

"That's so sad"

"However, recent events have taught me the importance of love and companionship. Without you, I would be dead, frozen forever, and Mycroft would be locked away" Sherlock turned and walked away, back out to the square, his hands still behind his back, John hurrying to keep up with him.

"I realised that I never actually thanked you for what you did. You took me to the north mountain, took me to the trolls and brought me here to someone who never loved me in order for me to recover. Not many people would do that free of charge"

"You did buy me some carrots and stuff..."

"Not important"

"Sherlock!" a voice called, and they spun round as Mycroft hurried towards them.

"Hello brother mine" Sherlock greeted.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course"

"Wait, ready for what?" John asked, and Mycroft stamped his foot down, and instantly the square was covered in ice, and John slipped and landed flat on his back, and covered his face with his hands.

"John? John are you alright?" Sherlock asked, helping him up.

"That was embarrassing... falling over in front of the King and the Prince..." John mumbled, and Mycroft laughed, waving his hand, and John's shoes turned into skating boots.

"There, little gift from me to say thank you for looking after my brother" he smiled. "And before you ask, yes, it's fine"

"What's fine?" John asked, but Mycroft was gone, skating away. John turned to Sherlock, who looked away, blushing slightly. "Prince Sherlock?"

"John, I... have a preposition for you... you can stay in the palace with me... on one condition"

"What? You want me to stay with you? And what's the condition?"

"Of course. Mycroft, although he promises not to lock me out again, is going to be very busy being a king, and I'm going to need a companion. And the condition is that when talking to me you dispense with all the formalities and my title as prince and just call me Sherlock"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am" Sherlock replied. "Of course, I understand if you say no, but it was just an idea..." he trailed off as John hugged him.

"I would love that, Sherlock"

"I'm glad to hear it, John"

"Come on, you two! The idea was you skate around and have fun!" Mycroft called.

"I can't actually skate..." John mumbled, and Sherlock laughed and took his hands.

"I do. Come on, it's easy"

"Hey you guys! Have you kissed yet?" A familiar voice asked, and they glanced down to see Greg, accompanied by his personal snow flurry.

"What?" John spluttered, and Sherlock blushed again. "We... we're not a couple!"

"Awww why not? You'd be great together!" Greg cried, and John looked at Sherlock, who raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe one day, Greg. One day"

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_

_That's it! Finished!_

_Wooo! Exciting!_

_I really hope you liked it... please let me know what you thought! And be honest! I can take bad reviews with no problems so if you hated this then tell me  
_

_Also, let me know any other crossovers I should attempt... I need inspiration gah_


End file.
